


Day 5 -- Family

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: This is a recreation of a homemade red velvet cake recipe. I imagine this is what Bangalore's Nana's famous red velvet would be.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551





	Day 5 -- Family

Cake Ingredients:  
2 ⅔ cake flour  
1 teaspoon baking soda  
2 tablespoons of unsweetened cocoa powder  
1 teaspoon salt  
½ cup unsalted butter (room temp)  
1 ½ cup sugar  
2 large eggs  
1 cup buttermilk (room temp)  
1 cup vegetable oil  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
2 teaspoon distilled white vinegar  
4 tablespoons of red food coloring

\-- Preheat oven to 350°F (177°C), Lightly oil three 9 inch cake pans  
\--In a large bowl, sift the flour, baking soda, cocoa powder, and salt together  
\-- In a separate bowl, cream the butter and sugar together for 1-2 minutes. Add egg yolks, buttermilk, oil, vanilla extract, vinegar, and food coloring. Mix together. Make sure to keep the egg whites separate.  
\-- Gradually add and mix the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients until completely combined. Separately, beat the egg whites until fluffy peaks have formed. Then gently fold into the batter.  
\-- Divide the batter evenly between the pans and place in the oven.  
\-- Bake the cakes for about 28-32 minutes.  
\-- Let cakes cool before adding icing.

Icing Ingredients (regular):  
1 cup milk  
¼ cup flour  
1 ½ cups granulated sugar  
3/4 cup butter, (1 1/2 sticks room temp)  
1 tsp vanilla 

\-- Over medium-low heat cook milk and flour until thick, stirring constantly  
\-- Remove from heat, set aside; let cool  
\-- Cream together sugar and butter until light and fluffy  
\-- Add vanilla and blend in well  
\-- Add cooled milk sauce; beat until stiff.

Icing Ingredients (Cream Cheese):  
16 oz of softened cream cheese  
¾ cup unsalted butter (room temp)  
4 cups powdered sugar  
1 ½ teaspoon vanilla extract  
1 tablespoon heavy cream or milk (optional)

\-- Mix cream cheese, sugar, and butter thoroughly  
\-- Beat the mixture on high to make it light and fluffy  
\-- Gradually add the vanilla to mixture

(Add crushed pecans to the sides to make Anita happy)


End file.
